Yuuri's lullaby
by Lita-48
Summary: Le gusta el katsudon, odia el café y no le agradan las películas de terror. Adorable, bondadoso, torpe, a veces distante e imperfectamente perfecto. Y cada vez que cree conocerlo, algo nuevo aparece para burlarse de él. Entonces Viktor se da cuenta de que querrá descubrirlo por el resto de su vida. [Viktuuri] [Oneshot]


**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo sensei.**

 **Advertencia: Boy's love|| Historia out-canon|| oneshot.**

* * *

 _ **And I'm gonna keep on loving you,**_

 _ **because it's the only thing I wanna do**_

 _-Keep on loving you, Cigarettes After Sex-_

…

* * *

" _Yuuri, no vas a creerme. Descubrí que cada vez que tú bailas el cielo llueve, cada vez que sonríes la luna intenta imitar la curva de tus labios, cada vez que susurras el mundo alza la voz para que sólo yo pueda escucharte y cada vez que me besas mi corazón deja de ser mío para ser tuyo, pero no te preocupes, sé que tú lo cuidas bien. Si me sigues amándome entonces nunca me marchitaré._

 _Sé que dirás que estoy loco; tú y tu costumbre de avergonzarte cuando te cuento las miles de razones que existen para adorarte. Ahora prometo no decir nada, te echo de menos y sólo siento el amor si pienso en ti. Pronto regresaré a casa, así que por favor recíbeme con un abrazo, que muero de ganas de matarte de calor._

 _¡Probablemente te sonrojaste! Apuesto un beso a que sí. Ya me lo pagarás cuando te vea. El tren está llegando a la estación, ojalá ya estuviera a tu lado._

 _Tuyo, Viktor."_

Visto a las 12:30

" _Sí, estás loco… pero, me gusta que me digas cosas tan dulces. ¡Hasta para mandar un mensaje me pones nervioso! No es justo, ¿Será que yo causo el mismo efecto en ti? No me respondas. Y no me sonrojé… bueno, sí lo hice. No puedes seguir con esas apuestas, Nikiforov. Yo te beso sin necesidad de que hagas una._

 _Espero que llegues pronto, no quiero estar solo este invierno, leí que vendría más frío que nunca. Es una perfecta excusa, ¿No? Así podremos estar abrazados toda la noche, o prender la chimenea y echarnos en el sofá._

 _Estaré esperando por ti._

 _PD: No estás escribiendo una carta, mi vida. Sólo es whatsapp."_

Había una vez un corazón encerrado en una caja fuerte. Nadie ni nada podía filtrarse y robarlo, él se encargó de protegerlo muy bien. Cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse, una barrera impedía su atrevimiento. Y así durante muchos años se escondió de la palabra llamada _amor_. Quizá porque estaba bien con su soledad, quizá porque no tenía tiempo para enamorarse, o quizá porque esperaba por aquella persona que sin conocer echaba de menos y que cada vez que creía encontrar, ésta huía y se escondía en otros ojos.

Entonces, apareció él. Jamás imaginó que podría abrir la puerta, ni que repararía cada una de sus heridas, y mucho menos que la contraseña tendría su propio nombre: _Yuuri Katsuki._

Es un hombre que en ocasiones ríe como un niño pequeño, o puede ser tan serio que parece gracioso. Le gusta el katsudon, odia el café y no le agradan las películas de terror. Adorable, bondadoso, torpe, a veces distante e imperfectamente perfecto. Y cada vez que cree conocerlo, algo nuevo aparece para burlarse de él. Entonces Viktor se da cuenta de que querrá descubrirlo por el resto de su vida.

—La presentación me conmovió demasiado, el ballet ruso es increíble ¡¿No te parece hermoso?! —Y ahí está él, girando sobre sobre su eje con los brazos extendidos, emocionado y extasiado después la de presentación del Lago de los cisnes. Yuuri podía ser muy reservado, pero cuando bajaba la guardia no le importaba ser visto como un bicho raro por los demás a mitad de la banqueta. Ni mencionar la gracia que tenía al moverse, como un pétalo que cae de un árbol de cerezos. Entonces se detiene frente a él, observándolo y regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con el rostro colorado y el cabello cubierto de copos de nieve.

—Tienes razón Yuuri, es hermoso. —Se acercó al japonés, tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos y acariciando su piel con su pulgar. Recordando los primeros años, cuando él se avergonzaba y escondía su rostro entre el recoveco de su cuello ocultándose de los demás. Pero ahora le sostenía la mirada llena de cariño, intercambiando un mensaje que sólo Nikiforov podía descifrar.— ¿Te hace feliz venir, verdad?

 _Te amo._

Asintió, abrumado. Su pasión por el ballet era casi la misma al patinaje, pero desde que se retiraron tenían más tiempo libre y sin pedírselo su esposo lo llevaba al teatro, el parque, de viaje o a un nuevo restaurante. Pero no era eso, el simple hecho de tener su compañía bastaba. Al principio le costó adaptarse a la extravagancia del ruso, es una persona modesta y sencilla, pero no negará que se siente contento de estar a su lado— Tú me haces feliz.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?

Se paró de puntillas, besando la comisura de sus finos labios.— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Hizo una pequeña mueca y rascó el puente de su nariz, podía tener treinta y cinco años, pero seguía siendo tan tímido como cuando tenía veintidós.— Nuestro aniversario.

" _Yuuri, pronto llegaré a casa. Makacchin se negaba a quedarse en el veterinario, estuve a punto de traerlo pero sé que me regañarías. Entiendo que es por su salud pero me parte el corazón, siente que lo abandonamos._

 _¿Qué quieres de cenar? Pensé en comida china."_

 _Visto a las 3:12_

" _Oh Viktor, nunca cambias. Sólo será un rato, Makacchin está en buenas manos. Además ya hacía un mes que no iba._

 _¡Me parece bien! Y podemos ver una película."_

En ocasiones estaba tan distraído que nunca se daría cuenta de que a su alrededor existía una persona que compraría Venus sólo por él, pero sin importar lo despistado que podía ser lo seguía queriendo. Fue bastante difícil confesarse, pero después de retirarse oficialmente del patinaje decidió que no podía seguir esperando. Tenía que casarse con Yuuri. Le pidió matrimonio —esta vez sin demandar una medalla de oro a cambio— un 20 de Abril en primavera, la estación favorita de Katsuki. Estaba consciente de que a su novio no le gustaría algo tan exagerado y dramático, así que optó por declararse en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron —no lo hizo desnudo, claro—, y aunque Yuuri lo hizo esperar por cinco minutos —los más largos de su vida— aceptó. Se casaron en Yutopía, fue una pequeña boda y asistieron sólo sus amigos. Para Yuuri fue el mejor día de su vida, era un comienzo, uno al lado del hombre que le enseñó a amar.

—Entonces dame un beso, anda Yuuri. ¡Por nuestro aniversario!— Suplicó, haciendo un puchero con los labios. Por extraño que parezca para el ojiazul fue complicado conseguir los boletos y más en asientos Vip. Tuvo que hacer muchas llamadas, pedir favores y hasta hablar con Lilia, pero qué no haría por su cerdito. Tenía que ser una noche inolvidable, debía demostrarle su amor y que aún después de tanto tiempo lo amaba como la primera vez. Lo único que pedía era su afecto, sin embargo en público era algo arduo de conseguir.

Encarnó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Ni en la calle se contenía, parecía un niño que hacía berrinche cuando su madre no le compraba una paleta. El problema no era besarlo, el problema es que su esposo no sabía parar. Y claro, no le molestaba, pero existían lugares para hacerlo. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él— Tengo una sorpresa para ti… debes esperar.

Viktor no dijo nada, dejándose guiar por el azabache que extendió su mano para parar a un taxi. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sería una muy agradable sorpresa.

" _Viktor, acabo de hablar con el dueño del terreno. Firmaremos los documentos el viernes. ¡Estoy muy contento! Esto merece una celebración. Ya le avisé a los demás, sólo falta que me confirme Chris._

 _¡Serás un estupendo maestro!"_

Visto a la 1:34

" _¿De verdad? ¡Amazing! Estamos más cerca de conseguirlo. Si quieres puedo llamarlo, pasaré por ti para hacer las compras. Te amo, esto nunca lo habría logrado sin ti."_

A pesar de que ahora tenía a Yuuri a su lado, Viktor seguía sin saber qué haría en un futuro. ¿Qué haría cuando se retirara? No quería ejercer la carrera que estudió, después de momentos tan emocionantes en su vida no deseaba encerrarse en una oficina. Fue hasta que su novio sugirió fundar un centro de patinaje, su propia escuela donde pudiera ejercer su rol como entrenador. Y así lo llevó a cabo, poco tiempo después el japonés se retiró y ahora lo apoya con los junior. Su primer alumno fue Edik, hijo de Mila y un patinador ruso; un joven sin duda talentoso. Como era de esperarse el club ganó mucha fama y prestigio. Inclusive Yurio solía visitarlos y ayudarlos, insinuando que cuando él se retirara también trabajaría con ellos.

A diferencia de Viktor, Yuuri era un joven tradicional y un poco cerrado, para otra persona no tendría nada de especial y nuevo, pero para él era salir de su zona de confort. Cuando por fin se armó de valor pudo reservar la suite presidencial —ahorró durante meses para su regalo—, dejó todo listo un día antes. Nikiforov era el que tenía esa clase de detalles, sin embargo la única vez que visitaron un hotel fue en su luna de miel. En esa ocasión Yuuri quería arriesgarse.

Y Viktor no podía creerlo. Nadie pensaría que él podría estar nervioso, pero era cierto. Impaciente porque Yuuri saliera del baño, apagó las luces y se quitó los zapatos. En cuanto entraron a la habitación no pudo hacer nada, su escurridizo esposo huyó de él como si adivinara sus movimientos, ya era una costumbre suya. La habitación estaba decorada de velas, flores y decidió acompañar el ambiente prendiendo la grabadora, dejando que la música que escogió el nipón invadiera sus oídos y corazón.

 _ **When I said that I love you,**_

 _ **I meant that I love you forever.**_

Asomó la cabeza por el pequeño espacio abierto que dejó en la puerta.— Amor, estoy listo. —Era absurdo, pero cada vez que estaba con él sentía que era su primera vez. Ansioso, apenado, tímido y perdidamente enamorado. Siempre debía ocultarse en el baño para prepararse, convenciéndose de que Viktor amaba cada parte de su cuerpo y que no importaba otra cosa que entregarse a sus brazos.

La silueta de Yuuri lo dejó embobado. Se había quitado el abrigo, su ropa negra y entallada se ajustaba a su delicada anatomía; el azabache caminó hasta estar frente a él, acariciando sus platinados cabellos.— Feliz aniversario, Yuuri —Sonrió, inclinando el torso y depositando un beso en sus labios. Viktor lo sujetó de la cintura, deseando volcar todas sus fantasías sobre aquella pálida piel, y lo hizo.

Días antes de casarse en medio de su preocupación Yakov le preguntó _: ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas amarlo?_ Y sin titubear o pensarlo, respondió: _Siempre_.

Aún lo creía.

" _Yuuri… perdón. Por favor contesta, estoy afuera esperando a que me abras. No me iré hasta que respondas, sin importar que esté lloviendo y me enferme. Prometo lavar los trastes, sacar la basura y no volver a discutir contigo. No me dejes, mi amor. Recuerda nuestros votos._

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo. Fui un tonto, lo sé. Odio verte llorar y más si yo fui la causa. Perdóname, lo siento, nunca más diré tonterías."_

 _Visto a la 1:24_

" _Eres un idiota."_

 _Visto a la 1:24_

" _Yuuri, te amo. No me digas eso, sé que cuando te pones cortante es porque realmente estás molesto y lo entiendo. ¡Soy un idiota! Pero soy tu idiota. ¿Podemos hablar las cosas? Te traje tus flores favoritas."_

 _Visto a la 1:55_

" _Ya quité el seguro de la puerta."_

Era una noche despejada y el cielo estaba repleto de cantidad de estrellas. Desde el ventanal se veían más resplandecientes que nunca, Viktor sólo pudo pensar que su mundo se reducía al tamaño de su corazón, no existía otra explicación.

Yuuri acariciaba las manos que rodeaban su cintura y con sus dedos repasaba las azuladas venas que sobresaltaban, el ruso recargó el mentón en su hombro aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cabello, conteniéndose de quitarle la bata color hueso de seda que traía puesta.

—¿Viktor?

—¿Hmm?

—Lo supe desde el momento en que vi mi vida contigo y mi vida sin ti, supe que no quería un mundo donde no estuvieras tú para darle color, supe de todo lo que podría perderme si en algún momento decidíamos dejarnos. Así que… quédate conmigo.

—Yuuri, te daré toda mi vida.

" _Mi cielo, mi Yuuri, acabo de bajar del avión. ¡Por fin podré verte! No tardaré en llegar a casa, recogeré mis maletas y tomaré un taxi."_

 _Visto a las 8:44_

" _No tenemos que esperar. Estoy aquí, en la entrada del aeropuerto."_

 _ **I don't wanna sleep,**_

 _ **I just wanna keep on loving you.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Nuevamente no pude resistirme a los encantos del Viktuuri, menos ahora que cierta personita terminó de verlo. A mi querida Nana, te dedico esta historia. Estoy muy contenta de poder compartir mi amor y fangirleo contigo kljasdkljas. I love u, espero que te guste -inserte corazón-**

 **Imaginar a Viktor y Yuuri como dueños de un centro de patinaje me pone loquis asdkjdkas.**


End file.
